The production of silicon carbide bodies from carbon body components by siliconizing, accompanied by simultaneous "growing together" of the component bodies, is disclosed in German Published Patent Application DE-OS No. 30 37 199. The bonding together of bodies coated with silicon carbide or of bodies consisting entirely of silicon carbide, either to each other or to carbon bodies, by the interposition of a carbon-containing binder and the infiltration of melted silicon is known from German Patent Document DE-AS No. 17 96 279 and U.S. Pat. No. 2, 319,323.